Red John Returns
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: AU.  Jane piensa que mató al verdadero Red John y decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero un año después, el fantasma del pasado regresa a acecharlo una vez más.


A/N: Será interesante ver como será el regreso de Red John en la serie. Mientras tanto, yo escribo este universo alternativo.

Jane piensa que mató al verdadero Red John y decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero un año después, el fantasma del pasado regresa a acecharlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Red John Returns<p>

Jane logró escapar de la inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos gracias al rayo de sol mañanero que comenzó a molestarle en la cara.

Se quejó de dolor.

Sus ojos estaban rojos debido al cansancio y al llanto.

Sus rizos rubios y su piel blanca estaban húmedos debido al sudor.

Su camisa azul cielo rasgada, abierta hasta mitad y pegada a su piel húmeda; su pantalón sucio y estrujado; sus pies descalzos sintiendo el piso frío.

No fue un sueño.

No fue una pesadilla.

Apretaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza como si estuviese intentando huir de la situación así fuese de forma astral. En estos momentos pedía que esos dones existieran en realidad.

Respiraba entrecortadamente gracias a la desesperación, el dolor y el coraje. El olor a sangre y a sudor lo acechaba de tal manera que le causaba nauseas. Miraba a todos lados buscando una salida y al no encontrarla, no podía evitar que otra vez las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos y bajaran por sus mejillas con crueldad.

No podía gritar. No podía pedir ayuda, ya que dentro de su boca tenía un pañuelo blanco y encima un pedazo de cinta gris que la presionaba con fuerza.

Intentaba moverse, pero la cinta aislante se lo impedía. Estaba sentado en una silla, restringido de pies y de manos en esta.

Llevaba más de cinco horas en la misma posición, por lo que sentía un dolor casi insoportable seguido de punzadas como de alfileres gracias al adormecimiento en los músculos de sus piernas y brazos.

Ahora estaba cabizbajo. A punto de estallar en un llanto silencioso. No podía mirar hacia el frente una vez más. No podía.

La escena que le había armado era macabra.

Justo en frente, estaba la cama. Encima las sábanas blancas, un mar de sangre se fundía. Y encima de la sangre, yacía su exnovia y expsiquiatra, Sophie Miller; desnuda, ensangrentada y sin vida.

A su lado derecho, la pared con el escudo de Red John; la cara sonriente dibujada con la sangre de su víctima.

A su lado izquierdo, la puerta esperando por alguien que la abriera y lo encontrara.

xXx

Lisbon entró a las instalaciones del CBI con un vaso de café en mano, como todos los días.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no tenía consultor. Luego de Jane haber matado a Red John, renunció a su puesto como asesor en el CBI. Quiso comenzar una nueva vida. Tomar otro rumbo. A ella le dolió un poco su decisión, pero ella sabía que algún día eso sucedería.

¿Quién diría que luego de un año se volvería a encontrar con su ex asesor? Y lo peor de todo, la forma en la que lo encontraría.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Teresa Lisbon colocó su teléfono celular encima de su escritorio, al lado de uno de un pequeño florero. Se sentó tras su escritorio y encendió la computadora a la vez que se llevaba el vaso de café a la boca.

No pasaron cinco minutos y su teléfono celular hacia un pitido. Era un mensaje de texto.

Tomó su teléfono en sus manos y apretó el botón de para leer el mensaje.

Su cara de tranquilidad absoluta cambió por completo cuando leyó la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

...

_"Debe ir a casa de Patrick Jane, agente. Creo que me pasé un poco de la raya con él. Mis disculpas, pero él se lo buscó. No debió resistirse en la forma en que lo hizo."_

...

Lisbon sintió que su corazón dio volteretas intentando salírsele de su pecho. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

La agente senior se levantó del escritorio y salió como un rayo de la oficina.

xXx

Intentó llamarlo varias veces, pero lo único que conseguía era escuchar su voz en la contestadora del buzón:

...

_"Está llamando al número de Patrick Jane. Deje un mensaje. Le contestaré tan pronto pueda."_

_...  
><em>

Su voz, su melodiosa voz. A pesar de que se escuchaba algo ronca, la voz de su asesor era hermosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

"Maldita sea." Dijo la agente mientras lanzaba el celular a un lado en la camioneta. "No contesta."

"Tranquila, Jefa. Estaremos en su casa en quince minutos." Dijo Cho quien conducía a toda velocidad.

xXx

Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt bajaban de inmediato de la camioneta. Todos sacaron sus armas casi a la vez y se acercaron con sigilo a la residencia.

El auto de Patrick Jane estaba en el garaje al igual que el auto de Sophie Miller.

Cho tomó la delantera. Observó la puerta. Colocó la mano en la manija. Estaba cerrada. El asiático se colocó a un lado de la puerta permitiendo así, que Rigsby la pateara y entrara primero.

Los cuatro agentes entraron con sigilo a la residencia. Todo parecía estar en orden.

"¿Jane?" Llamó Lisbon en voz alta mientras caminaba por el family.

Van Pelt empuñaba su arma en la cocina.

"Despejado. Todo en orden aquí." Dijo la agente.

Rigsby y Cho comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Cho abrió la primera puerta. Entró y observó el entorno.

"Despejado." Dijo el asiático en voz alta.

Rigsby abrió la segunda.

"Despejado." Se escucho decir también.

Lisbon y Van Pelt se adelantaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación principal. Lisbon se detuvo en frente de la puerta apuntando con su arma. Van Pelt se detuvo al lado de ella. La agente senior asintió hacia su pelirroja subordinada y esta abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Lisbon abrió la boca de impresión al observar primeramente la cara sonriente en la pared.

"Oh… no…" Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Luego bajó su mirada y vio la cama cubierta de sangre con Sophie Miller encima de esta.

Van Pelt se asomó y vio la escena. Era terrible. Se llevó su mano izquierda a la boca.

Cho se acercó y caminó hacia adentro de la habitación. Empujó la puerta por completo, dejando así visibilidad total a la habitación.

Al escuchar el ruido, Jane levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Se veía destrozado y cansado. Su cabellera alborotada; su piel brillosa por la humedad; sus ojos hinchados y rojos; su pecho subiendo y bajando con desesperación.

Cho abrió la boca por unos momentos, pero no emitió ninguna palabra. Solo se acercó a Jane y se colocó en su espalda para liberarlo.

Rigsby se asomó tras las dos agentes y quedo boquiabierto ante la escena.

Lisbon salió de su trance y caminó de inmediato hacia Jane. Se detuvo justo en frente y se agachó. La agente pudo ver claramente como los ojos rojizos de Jane se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y como estas bajaban por encima de la sombra de lágrimas anteriores. Al verlo así, no dudó ni un segundo más en arrancar la cinta adhesiva de la boca de su exconsultor.

"Patrick." Lo llamó por su nombre de pila sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

El hombre escupió el paño que llevaba en la boca y comenzó a toser secamente.

"Patrick." Repitió con el ceño fruncido la agente senior, mirando al hombre destruido en frente de ella.

Jane bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar sin poder controlarlo.

Cho terminó de soltarle las manos y Jane las llevó de golpe hacia el frente, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estomago.

"Mírame, Patrick." Dijo Lisbon tocando un hombro de su ex compañero. "Mírame, por favor."

Jane levantó la vista y buscó los ojos de la agente.

"El… ha vuelto… y..." Dijo Jane casi sin voz y mirando hacia la cama por encima del hombro de la agente. Las lágrimas cada vez eran más evidentes.

"Jane. Mírame. No mires allá. Estoy aquí. Mírame a mí." Le ordenaba Lisbon.

"Ella no está muerta."

"Concéntrate en mi, Jane." Dijo Lisbon mientras agarraba a Jane por la cabeza y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

Cho terminaba de soltar las piernas de Jane.

"Llamaré una ambulancia." Dijo Van Pelt saliendo de la habitación.

Los agentes solo asintieron.

"Ella no lo está. No está muerta. Ella… solo duerme."

"Jane…" Lisbon intentaba hablarle con tranquilidad.

" ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡Porque él está muerto! ¡Yo lo maté, Lisbon! ¡Yo lo maté!" Gritó Jane con desesperación.

El hombre se levantó de la silla con rapidez empujando a Lisbon haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. La intención del hombre era correr hacia la cama y despertar a su pareja.

Con la mayor rapidez posible, Rigsby se acercó a él agarrándolo por la cintura y el pecho, frenándolo de golpe justo en frente de la cama.

"¡Jane! Tranquilo. Tranquilo." Forcejeaba con él.

"¡Ella no está muerta! ¡No lo está!" Jane lloraba y hacia fuerzas contra Rigsby.

El hombre alto lo agarraba y lo apretaba con fuerza impidiendo que se le zafara de los brazos.

"No lo está…" Dijo entre llantos Jane, quien ahora se resbalaba estando en los brazos de Rigsby y ambos caían al suelo. "Suéltame. Suéltame…" Le rogaba ahora en voz baja al agente.

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí." Dijo Cho acercándose a ambos.

"¡No! ¡No me alejen de ella! No me alejen de ella…"

Lisbon intentó aguantar las lágrimas sin éxito. Se acercó a los dos hombres sentados en el suelo. Y se agachó en frente de ellos.

"Yo me encargo, Rigsby." Dijo Lisbon al hombre alto.

"¿Segura, jefa?"

"Segura."

"Te voy a soltar, Jane. ¿Ok? Lisbon está aquí." Dijo Rigsby en voz baja al ex consultor.

Rigsby lo soltó con lentitud y Lisbon se acercó más para recibirlo en sus brazos.

"Jane… ven." Dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

El hombre solo la abrazó con fuerza y escondió sus ojos en el cuello de la agente.

"Lo ha hecho… en mi cara…" Dijo Jane entre llantos.

"Tranquilo. Tranquilo." Repetía la agente a la vez que mecía a su ex colega en sus brazos, acariciaba su cabello húmedo con una mano, mientras que con la otra hacia círculos suaves en su espalda.

"La ha matado en frente de mí…" Decía en voz baja a la vez que se aferraba a Lisbon con fuerza.

Cho se agachó en frente de ambos y tocó el hombro de Jane. Miró a Lisbon con seriedad. Lisbon captó el mensaje. Cho tenía razón. Mientras más tiempo Jane pasara en la habitación, peor era. Había que sacarlo ahora.

"Patrick… vamos. Acompáñame." Dijo con dulzura la agente en el oído de Jane sin dejar de intentar consolarlo.

Jane negaba con la cabeza aún estando en el cuello de la agente.

"Vamos, Jane." Repitió con tranquilidad la agente.

Cho lo agarró por los costados y entre los dos lo levantaron del suelo.

xXx

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de la ambulancia y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Jane dormido en la camilla. Le habían colocado un suero. El hombre necesitaba ser llevado al hospital para un chequeo. Bañarse. Dormir. Comer algo.

Lisbon lo observaba con el corazón destrozado.

Y es que al parecer hace un año atrás todo había acabado.

Red John había muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediera ahora?

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento mucho, Patrick." Dijo en voz baja.

Le asombró ver que él movió la cabeza hacia su lado y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Los medicamentos estaban comenzando a ser efecto, pero aún no estaba dormido.

El hombre le sonrió cansadamente.

"Gracias por venir…" Dijo con voz ronca y cerró los ojos.

Lisbon notó como su sonrisa cansada comenzó a desvanecerse dando lugar a un rostro relajado. Se había quedado dormido.

Lisbon estaba preocupada. Jane estaba en total shock por lo sucedido. Su comportamiento no era normal. No podía dejarlo solo en esto.

Aunque hace un año que no hablaban, y que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverlo a ver, esta no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Prefería estar ignorante sin saber cómo era su vida a tener que lidiar nuevamente con esto.

Agarró su mano y acarició el dorso.

"Siempre estaré aquí, Patrick. Contigo. Nunca lo dudes. Y esta vez lo atraparemos. Lo juro. Lo atraparemos."

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
